The Bet
by pielovingchick
Summary: Kyoko makes a dangerous bet and Tsuruga san just might lose his control.  *CHAPTER 3 REWRITTEN PLEASE READ IT*
1. The Making of the Bet

"Mogami San, please don't do this." Tsuruga Ren said.

"Why not? Yashiro San said so himself. We've known eachother for two years now. I should be able to beat you at something." Mogami Kyoko said.

Note to self: kill Yashiro the next time I see him, Ren thought.

"But Mogami San you're already better than me at cooking. Your the best cook I know." Ren said.

Blushing lightly she said "No that's not what I mean. I want to prove to you that I can lead you with my acting, that I can make you feel a certain way."

"Kyoko..." Ren started.

"I bet you I can show you the emotion love!" she continued.

Ren sighed. Once she gets started she never stops. Ren thought. Might as well get comfortable, he thought. Ren sat next to Kyoko on the couch in the hall.

"Oh Ren" Ren heard someone purr. He looked for the voice but all he saw was Kyoko. Kyoko leaning over him and fixing his collar and tie absentmindedly. Every once in awhile her light fingers would brush against her neck. Ren gulped.

"What do you say we start a little bet?" Kyoko whispered. Ren didn't know what was going on with her. She wasn't Natsu. She still has that Kyoko look in her eyes.

So why was she flirting with him?

"What kind of bet?" Ren mumbled.

"Well, I have one week to persuade you to take me on a date and kiss me. If I lose I will let you spoil me for a whole day. And if I win you have to prank call Takarada San." She giggled.

"Are there any conditions? Ren spoke warily.

"You can't ask me out or kiss me if you don't really mean it and you can't avoid me either." She said.

That won't be hard, Ren thought.

"Kyoko Chan?"

They both turned their heads toward a blushing Yashiro. Kyoko jumped off of Ren and brushed her hands on her skirt. She bounded up to Yashiro. "Good evening Yashiro! I was just leaving." She bowed and walked back the way she had some. She winked at Ren as she walked past him. He was still sitting on the bench in shock.

"IS there anything going on that I should know about?" Yashiro blurted out as soon as he saw Kyoko round the corner.

"What do you mean?" Ren replied. He walked out the door before Yashiro could reply.

There goes Chapter one! Next Chapter we'll see more of seductive Kyoko and we'll see how other's react to her actions.

Love Pielovingchick


	2. Poor Yashiro!

Here is the second chapter of The Bet. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

The usually calm and collected Tsuruga Ren was nervous when he drove up to the Darumaya this morning. He didn't know what to expect from Kyoko today. When she is determined she never gives up until she gets what she wants. Ren remembers Sawara San telling him about how Kyoko stalked him for days until he let her audition in the New Talent section. Ren gulped. He loves her but she can be so terrifying at times.

There was a tapping on the window of his car. Ren jumped startled. Kyoko opened the passenger side door giggling.

"I hope you don't mind me being a little late. I had to do my own make up for Natsu today since I'll be late getting to the set of Box R." Kyoko said.

She sat down and put her seat belt on. When she turned in her seat she leaned over and Ren could see right down her creme colored blouse. Ren turned his head and faced forward quickly. He started the car and drove off. Ren usually drives with his left hand on the steering wheel and his right hand tapping random beats on the armrest next to him. But today Kyoko had different ideas.

She grasped his hand in both of her own. Kyoko began tracing patterns into Ren's hand, marveling at his perfect skin. She wondered why it was so easy for her to do these things. Why did it feel right when she touched him? It's probably just the Setsu in her. Right?

Ren found it very hard to concentrate. To distract himself he decided to ask her a question.

"Why will you be late for Box R today?" Ren asked. He was relieved that his voice stayed steady.

Kyoko had a mischievous look in her eyes when she told Ren that she had a surprise for him and it might be awhile before she can leave for Box R. Ren managed to keep his face clear of emotion. But on the inside he was in turmoil. What would she do? It certainly couldn't be that bad. They we4re going to LME until one and then they were filming Dark Moon until four. They were in public the whole time and Yashiro will be with us during car rides. So she couldn't do anything that bad.

Right?

* * *

Ren pulled into LME's private parking lot. He gently pulled his hand out of Kyoko's and she blushed. She hadn't realized how absorbed she was in holding his hand. He turned off the ignition and undid his seat belt. He got out of his car and walked to the passenger side door and let Kyoko out. He was reaching for her bag when Kyoko's hand on his forearm stopped him. He gave her a questioning look.

"Part of your surprise is in here. I can't have you sneaking a peek at your surprise, can I?" Kyoko said. She proceeded to walk away from him. But Ren would not be defeated. He chased after Kyoko all the way to the front doors of LME.

Kyoko ran through the front door flushed. She stopped abruptly as her head darted around looking for a quick escape route. But before she could run to the elevator Ren picked her up around the waist and grabbed her bag. She yelped. Ren set her down and smirked. He put her bag over his shoulder.

"YOU!" A voice said darkly.

Ren and Kyoko turned around to find Yashiro standing in the doorway. He looked awful. He was sweating and his pant leg was ripped. He even had a black eye!

"Yashiro, are you okay?" Kyoko said. She yanked her bag off Ren's shoulder and took out a tissue and a bottle of water. She wet the tissue with cold water and she walked over to Yashiro so she could try to stop the swelling in his eye. Yashiro put his hand up. He was not done talking yet.

"Your the one who forgot to pick me up! Your the one who wouldn't answer your phone! YOUR the one who is going to get choked if you don't stop giggling like a little school girl!" Yashiro exclaimed pointing at Ren wildly.

Ren sputtered. He couldn't help laughing. His manager's eye seemed to bulge out even farther the louder he yelled. And was that dog fur on his leg?

"Yashiro, stress won't help your wounds." Kyoko said softly. She set the tissue and water down on the coffee table.

"STRESS? How can I not be stressed? I called Ren fourteen times and he never answered! I broke my phone the fifteenth time because I forgot to put my gloves on! So I had to walk to the bus stop only to find out from some creepy homeless man that the bus left five minutes ago! So I had to run to LME. On my way here I tripped over a sleeping bull dog as I was cutting through some lady's yard. The dog was mad I woke him up and he started chewing on my pant leg!" Yashiro ranted.

By this time Ren was guffawing and holding his stomach.

"Ren!" Kyoko scolded "This isn't funny Yashiro San is hurt! Quit acting like a little boy!" Kyoko gasped. She went too far. She shouldn't have said that. She turned to Ren with a terrified look on her face. As she was about to fall into a deep bow Yashiro said.

"Did I mention that the woman who owned the dog hit me with her purse?"

"HA!" Kyoko snorted. Ren and Kyoko were laughing uncontrollably and Kyoko leaned on Ren's shoulder to hold herself up.

"You guys could at least try to contain your laughter." Yashiro pouted.

Kyoko was the first to regain control of her laughter.

"S-Sorry Yashiro San! Sit and I'll try to stop the swe-swelling in your eye." Kyoko sputtered with tears in her eyes.

Yashiro crossed his arms and sat down on the white couch. Kyoko grabbed the tissue and water and wet the tissue again. She proceeded to clean Yashiro's eye and she managed to stop most of the swelling. Ren went to go get Yashiro some new pants from one of the costume storage rooms. When Ren came back the President followed him. The President wanted to talk with Kyoko and he figured she'd be somewhere near Ren.

Ren walked over and handed Yashiro the pair of tan pants. Kyoko looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Ren smiled a genuine gentle smile in return. President Lory watched the whole exchange happily. But then he took a look at Yashiro.

"What happened to Yashiro San?" Takarada Lory yelled.

Ren and Kyoko burst out laughing.

"He had to- to walk here and then- then..." Kyoko sputtered.

"Then a dog chewed- chewed his p-pants." Ren said incomprehensibly.

"And the lady hit him with her p-purse!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Ren and Kyoko dissolved into laughter again. Yash8iro pouted.

"What? Why did he walk?" Takarada San asked.

Suddenly quiet Ren looked down at the floor and Kyoko coughed uncomfortably.

"That man forgot to pick me up!" Yashiro yelled. "He wouldn't even answer his phone!"

"Um Yashiro? Why didn't you just call a cab?" Takarada San said seriously. Yashiro's eyes grew wide. Kyoko snorted. Takarada and Yashiro turned to her and glared.

"Sorry..." Kyoko said ashamed.

"Anyway, Kyoko I'd like to see you in my office ass soon as your done here. It's important." Takarada said as he walked out of the room.

"Um bye Yashiro San. I apologize for laughing." She bowed courteously and turned to Ren.

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Bye Ren." She said softly. She was afraid to look into his eyes because she thought he would be mad about her being called into Takarada San's office and also the fact that she called him a little boy right before she started giggling herself. She sighed. She would never win this bet if she kept getting Ren mad at her. What she didn't know is that if she looked into Ren's eyes right now the only thing she would see is unrequited love and sadness.

Kyoko picked up her bag and walked towards the elevator. As Kyoko left the room she heard Yashiro San mumble 'So she's calling you Ren now, eh?'

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Kyoko wasn't very seductive but it seemed OOC to me and besides Ren is most attracted to her cute/innocent side anyway. ;D

I added that line by Yashiro in the end because I felt bad that everyone was laughing at him during this chapter and felt he needed to have a little revenge :)

R&R Pielovingchick


	3. Toying With His Heart

AN: I rewrote chapter three of The Bet because I do think I portrayed Kyoko the wrong way and I don't know how to continue this story in this way. I apologize for disappointing some of you guys and I hope you guys come back to read this again.

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Skip Beat**

** The Bet Chapter 3**

Kyoko followed Takarada San wearily. _Why does he want me in his office? Is it because of Yashiro San? No, it can't be. Tsuruga San would be in trouble too. Unless he's so famous no one even cares when he makes mistakes. _Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows. It frustrates her when Ren gets special treatment. It makes him seem so... Out of her reach. And besides she gets along with him better when he is himself. Not when he's the perfect, painful smiling, Tsuruga Ren.

"Kyoko?" Takarada San said. He was standing at the door to his office and Kyoko had almost walked past it.

"Hmm? Yes, sorry. I'll go sit down." Kyoko said bowing apologetically.

As Kyoko sat down on a couch, Takarada San waved a hand at Sebastian signaling for the quiet man to shut the door. Takarada San walked over to his throne and sat across from Kyoko. Kyoko fidgeted nervously. Takarada San knew it was unfair to scare her so much so he came right out with it.

"I hear you have made a bet with Ren." Takarada San said nonchalantly.

"Yes, that is true." Kyoko said quietly.

_Is it wrong to make bets in the industry? If so, no one's ever told me. Maybe I should have known.. Every true actress probably knows the rules of the industry except me._ She sighed. _Will I ever be good enough?_

"Kyoko Chan, are you sure you're okay with this?" Takarada San said seriously.

"Huh?" Kyoko looked confused.

"Well, I just don't think it's right for someone to make a man fall in love with her. If she isn't going to love him back. That's just playing with the poor man's heart." Takarada San sighed dramatically with tears in his eyes. "I remember when I was young I fell in love with the actress Alyson Court. She was the clown on a foreign show Big Comfy Couch. She told me she loved me on live TV,well she didn't say me specifically but I knew she meant me. Then when I met her at one of her shows she wouldn't even speak to me. It broke my heart." Takarada said. Sebastian strolled over and handed the President a handkerchief. Kyoko still looked confused.

"President? How 'young' were you?" Kyoko asked as Sebastian patted the President's back.

"I was five years old at the time. But that's not the point. You can't make Ren fall in love with you if you're not going to love him back. You'd just be toying with his heart!" Takarada San exclaimed. Kyoko glared.

" It's not fair! He toys with my feelings all the time and he never gets in trouble! He tells me to follow the rule of the heart. But then he turns around and tells me to forget it ever happened. That it was just a thank you nothing more. He tells me that I am a great forming my characters and then he tells me I should play Setsu differently. I'm tired of it and I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine." Kyoko said crossing her arms.

Takarada San smiled inwardly. _What is this about a rule of the heart? This is finally getting interesting. __I knew that old man wasn't telling me everything._ Takarada San looked at Kyoko.

"Forget what ever happened, Kyoko Chan?" Takarada said.

Kyoko blushed. "It's nothing. He just did something nice and then he took it back. It's okay though. I know that I'll never be good enough to be anything but his kohai." Kyoko didn't know why but she felt very saddened by that thought. _I always like being around Tsuruga San because it's like having an adventure. Everyday I find out something new about him and I feel like our friendship has grown. I should have known that I would always be his lowly kohai._

"Kyoko I don't approve of this bet" Takarada San said.

"But-" Kyoko interrupted.

"Unless you truly love him. Then I suppose you could use this as a way to form a more romantic relationship with him. It's not normal. But since when has your relationship with Ren ever been normal?" Takarada continued.

Kyoko shook her head. "Relationship? We are simply Sempai and Kohai. We have a simple Sempai/Kohai relationship. That's all sir." Kyoko said her voice stern.

The president sighed. It's times like these he wishes he could see into this girl's head and find out what he had to say to get her to see how much Ren loved her.

"Kyoko Chan, since you're the expert on proper etiquette. Let me ask you this. Is it normal for a Sempai to give you rides home? Or hold you when you cry? Is it normal for a kohai to make her Sempai wine jelly on Valentine's Day? Or let her Sempai lay his head in her lap, simply because he does not have a pillow? Honestly, you must at least think of each other as really good friends."

Kyoko wore a saddened expression. "Well... The truth is, I don't know how Tsuruga San feels about me. Sometimes we seem like old friends. Sometimes we are brother and sister, Sempai and Kohai, Predator and Prey, even worst enemies. I just don't know what to make of it all." Kyoko smiled bitterly.

_Predator and Prey? Just how much of your true self have you been showing her, Kuon?_ President looked at Kyoko thoughtfully as she zoned out staring past him. She looked really bothered by the subject.

"How do you feel about him, Kyoko?" Takarada San asked.

AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry for not changing much in the beginning I just wanted to make it more in character. Without wasting all of my old work.

Peace. Love. Manga.

Sincerely Pielovingchick


	4. What is Love?

AN: Can anyone PM me about how to get a beta reader? Because I obviously need one to help me with all my mistakes and to encourage me to update more often.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

_"How do you feel about him, Kyoko?" Takarada San asked._

_What does it matter? _Kyoko thought. _Tsuruga san hates me anyway._

Kyoko slouched in her chair thinking. _I like Tsuruga san. He gives me lots of advice and I can trust him with anything. He is the only one I have told the full story of my childhood to. I haven't even told Moko san everything. I like to cook for him. The way he smiles when he eats everything I make for him makes me feel all warm inside. So what does that mean? _

_ "_It's not friendship. Because Moko san is my best friend and he's more than that." President grinned as she said this. "NO offense to Moko san of course." Kyoko said more to herself than to Takarada San.

_ "_Kyoko, maybe you love him?" Takarada San said as if he just came up with that idea and it wasn't what he had been planning to say all along.

Kyoko frowned "Love is when someone causes you pain and you take it willingly. Love is when someone treats you like dirt even though you would do anything for them." Kyoko said darkly.

Takarada San rose out of his chair and grabbed Kyoko's arm gently. "Come with me."

Kyoko found herself dragged into a small room near the TV in Takarada-san's office. She never payed too much attention to the room before because the door was so small she thought it was a supply closet. But when she walked in she found what she least expected.

In the room there was a bookshelf on the left wall full of photo albums. Each one had a year written on it. On the right side of the room there was a rack of beautiful clothing and costumes. All of them were the same size. _Who's stuff is this?_ Kyoko thought as she continued to look around. The walls were painted a beautiful yellow. In the middle of the room sat a deep red colored lounge chair.

"President?" Kyoko said turning back towards the doorway where the President was standing. She gasped. _The President looks so sad _Kyoko thought.

"This is all my wife's stuff. I put it in here after she passed away." The President said.

"But sir, why did you take me here?" Kyoko asked quietly.

"I am going to teach you the true definition of love." Takarada san said. "Now sit down and let me explain."

Kyoko sat down in the chair gently and Takarada san grabbed a photo album off the shelf marked "Summer 2001". Takarada san handed Kyoko the album and she looked through it politely. Soon she became absorbed in the pictures. They were pictures of a tall and young Takarada san with a black hair and blue eyed woman. She was beautiful. There were pictures of the two dancing together,the woman in a beautiful purple gown, and pictures of them walking together neither of them getting too far from the other. Kyoko looked through many more pictures and she was soon done with that album. Kyoko was amazed. She had never seen love like this before. At least she never believed in it. But as she saw the love in the eyes of the two in the photos and the love and sadness in Takarada san's eyes now. She knew that what they had was true love.

"When I found out she was sick I hired a photographer to follow us everywhere and record our last years together." Takarada san said.

"Kyoko, the love you had. Was it like this? Did he support you in whatever you chose to do and you support him? Did he make you laugh? When he was gone did you miss him? When it was over did you want to try to get it back?" Takarada san said warily.

Kyoko thought about it. _Did Sho support me in anything I wanted to do? No he didn't. He wouldn't let me go back to school once we got to Tokyo because if I went to school then I'd be too busy to take care of him. Did he make me laugh? He used to when we were children but then he stopped trying. He never cared about making me feel happy. When he wasn't home did I miss him? I don't think so. I felt more betrayed than anything because I knew he was probably with other girls. Did I want to fight to keep him? That day when I overheard him saying he didn't even like me? No not at all. I just wanted to hurt him for leading me on so long. So does this mean I never loved Sho?_

"No, it was never like that. I... I never loved him." Kyoko said looking into Takarada san's eyes.

Takarada san smiled.

"Kyoko I think it's time for the next step." Takarada san smirked.

"What's that?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"Finding out if you are in love with anyone." Takarada san said happily.

Kyoko was about to answer that she didn't love anyone when... "_bzzzt...bzzzzzt"_ Kyoko started to shake violently. She took out her phone. She gasped horrified.

"It's 12:45! I haven't even dropped off Tsuruga san's surprise yet! And I have to go film Dark Moon!" Kyoko jumped up abruptly and bowed to Takarada san. "I have to go. Gomen!"

As Kyoko bounded out the door the President stroked his mustache. _Hmm... a surprise for Tsuruga san?_

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 4 of The Bet! In the next chapter you will finally find out what Tsuruga san's great surprise is yourself! Anyway please R&R.

Sincerely Pielovingchick


	5. The Forgotten Purse

A/N: Thank you guys for sticking with me and continuing to read my story. I hope you think this chapter is better because I actually had BloodsuckerHater beta it. :D No more grammatical errors (I hope).

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Skip Beat!

* * *

It was a long day on the set of Box "R" and Kyoko was getting more restless by the minute. She was nervous and excited about her surprise for Ren and she wanted some time to prepare herself. When she finished her last scene, she tried to leave quickly but a few of her cast mates stopped her.

"Kyoko-Chan, would you like to come to lunch with us? It'll be fun," Daisuke said, a man who played the character who was seduced by Natsu in today's scenes.

"_Gomenasai_, but I have plans. Maybe next week?" Kyoko said, trying to not sound rude as she tried to inch away.

"Ooh, Kyoko-Chan has plans! With who? Is he cute?" Chiori-San said teasingly.

Kyoko blushed as she responded. "It's not like that; I'm just going out with Tsuruga-San."

"So he's still available?" Chiori said with a mischievous smile.

"No." Kyoko said sternly before catching herself. "I m-mean, he is not i-interested in dating at this time." Kyoko stuttered out as she blushed further.

Chiori giggled, before muttering softly under her breath, "She would know…"

Seeing Daisuke's saddened face, Chiori bid Kyoko farewell.

"We'll see you later, Kyoko-chan!" Chiori-San said, pulling on poor Daisuke's arm as she patted on his back.

The poor man never had a chance.

* * *

As Kyoko rode her bike to LME, her thoughts wandered to the conversation she had with Takarada-San the other day. His words kept running through her head…

_"How do you feel about him, Kyoko?"_ …

_"I just don't think it's right for someone to make a man fall in love with her. If she isn't going to love him back."_

Kyoko didn't know what to do. She knew that playing this game with Ren was wrong, but she just couldn't get herself to stop. Besides, if she quit now, she'd have to return the gifts, right?

Kyoko cleared her head and decided to try and have fun today and let whatever happened happen.

Kyoko arrived at LME, placing her bike on the bike rack in front of the building. She looked at her watch. _Tsuruga-San will be here any minute, I better head inside_, Kyoko thought as she pushed the entrance doors open.

Kyoko sent Ren a quick text, **'Meet me in the lobby,'** and sat down in one of the couches.

Before she knew it, Ren was walking in the building with Yashiro trailing behind him. Kyoko stood up quickly.

"Good afternoon Ren, Yashiro-San. How are you?" Kyoko said, bowing her head slightly.

"I am great Kyoko-Chan. I get the rest of the day off, thanks to you. Although, I think you two owe me after that incident from earlier." Yashiro said indignantly.

Ren chuckled at Yashiro's response before speaking. "I am good as well, Mogami-San. And I'm eager to find out what my surprise is," Ren said smiling.

Kyoko blushed. Has his smile always been so... captivating? Yashiro-San cleared his throat after noticing the look between Kyoko and Ren.

"Well, I must be off. I am going to visit my mother today. Have fun, you two." Yashiro said, waving his hand good-bye, before walking away.

Tsuruga-San and Kyoko said their goodbyes to Yashiro and walked out to the parking lot. Once they were settled into Tsuruga-San's car, Kyoko pulled a few things out of her bag. She handed Ren a black fedora hat and sunglasses

"They're for your disguise; we can't have your fans following us around all day." Kyoko said with a small smile.

Tsuruga-San said his thanks and put the glasses and hat on while looking in his car mirror.

"How do I look?" Tsuruga-San said, turning to Kyoko so she could see his face.

Kyoko laughed once seeing his appearance. "Like a secret agent."

Ren began to drive while Kyoko gave directions, and eventually they pulled into a parking lot. Ren recognized it immediately.

"A roller rink," Ren said, not much emotion in his voice. Kyoko started to feel nervous.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to think of something that you would like to do and I thought you would like something more active. Moko-San gave me the tickets so..." Kyoko rambled on.

"It's okay, Kyoko. I used to skate all the time when I was younger. I am excited to go again especially with you," Ren interrupted, trying to reassure Kyoko.

Kyoko stopped talking immediately and blushed.

_He gives out compliments so easily. No wonder half of Japan's population is in love with him_, Kyoko thought.

Ren unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. He hurried to the passenger side to help Kyoko out and they headed inside together.

When Ren and Kyoko went to get their rental skates, the clerk looked at Ren weirdly.

"Sir, would you like me to take your hat?" The clerk said with a puzzled look.

"No, thank you!" Ren said and proceeded to drag Kyoko to the farthest bench from the counter.

After Kyoko and Ren put their skates on, they skated around the edge of the rink slowly, hand in hand, getting used to the set of wheels on their feet. Once they were used to the skates, they began to increase in speed.

After a while, Ren turned to Kyoko with a boyish grin on his face. "I'll race you," He said cheerily.

Kyoko was not one to back out of a challenge, so she complied. They skated to the nearest wall, and Ren and Kyoko turned so that they would be facing the opposite side of the rink.

Kyoko counted off, preparing herself as she did so.

"1...2...3!"

Kyoko and Ren burst forward, but Kyoko was in the lead. The childish determination on her face reminded Ren of the time Kyoko gave him a ride to work on her bike. He smiled softly, slowly loosing concentration on the race. As he began to daydream, he lost his balance and bumped into Kyoko. She yelped and turned towards him as she fell.

Her voice took him out of his memory, and he jumped out, trying to catch her.

Luckily, Ren was able to catch her but it left them in a very compromising position. Ren was on his knees with Kyoko hugged to his chest. Kyoko opened her eyes and was shocked to see Ren's deep brown eyes staring back at her. His glasses must've fallen off when we fell, Kyoko thought.

Staring into those eyes, Ren couldn't take it anymore; he was going to kiss her. He began to lean forward when...

"All patrons must be skating when they are on the floor. Anyone not skating will be escorted off the floor." A crackly voice on the intercom said.

Kyoko jumped and tried to stand up. Ren apologized and stood up to help Kyoko to her feet. Kyoko wasn't sure what to do, but she knew her knees were too weak to skate anymore.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat." Ren said, noticing how she was shaking a bit. Kyoko nodded, and they rolled off the rink.

Ren started to walk towards the food counter when he realized Kyoko was not following him. He turned around to see Kyoko just standing there.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyoko said, placing her hands on her hips. "The food here is terribly unhealthy."

Ren chuckled and walked back to Kyoko.

"Would you like to go to the Darumaya then? That way you know the food is healthy and I can get you home? It is getting late after all," Ren said with a smile.

_Plus, _he thought nervously,_ I don't want the Taisho skinning me alive._

Kyoko agreed happily and went to go get their shoes.

* * *

Okami-San wasn't surprised to see Ren dropping Kyoko off at the Darumaya or seeing Kyoko cook Ren dinner. However she was surprised to hear Kyoko call Ren by his first name.

She thought it was good that Kyoko was opening up to somebody. After all, a girl her age should have been dating long ago.

For some reason though, that was not how Taisho felt.

Okami-San giggled as Taisho chopped up yet another piece of meat in front of the pale young man at the counter. He was telling Ren a story about the time he went hunting and took down a deer with just one bullet.

"Kyoko-Chan, why don't you walk Ren to the door? I'll take care of the dishes," Okami-San said, eager to help the poor boy out of that situation.

"Okay!" Kyoko said, before picking up the leftovers and handing them to Ren. They walked to the door together and began to say good bye when...

"Oh wait! I think I forgot my purse in your car." Kyoko said worriedly.

"Would you like me to go get it for you?" Ren asked.

"No, I'll go with you." Kyoko said with a devious smile. Ren gulped once he saw that facial expression.

Here she goes again, Ren thought. He had hoped he would make it through the night without the seductive Kyoko appearing.

Kyoko closed the door behind her and clasped Ren's hand in hers as they walked to his car.

"You know, I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for taking me." Ren said, smiling at the girl beside him.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was really nervous and..." Kyoko started but was cut off by Ren's lips kissing hers. She knew if she wanted to win the bet, she would have to be kissed by him but she still could not prepare herself for this. His lips were so soft and she knew that she would never be able to look at his smiles the same way ever again.

Let whatever happens happen, Kyoko thought determinedly.

After a long moment, Ren finally pulled away and slowly took his hand from her grasp. "Bye Kyoko," He said softly, before turning away to his car.

Kyoko stood blushing furiously as Ren drove away and she continued to blush as she walked in the door and up the stairs to her room.

The Taisho was frustrated to see Kyoko enter the restaurant, blushing, without her purse.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	6. Hide and Seek

Hey everyone! I'd like to apologize for taking so much time to write all these chapters. I don't want to make excuses but I am going to try to finish these two series as quickly as possible. Then I am going to stick to one shots until I can handle the responsibility of a multi chapter story. XD

I do not own Skip Beat! and it's characters.

* * *

Kyoko sighed. She just finished calling Ren and telling him not to pick her up this morning. She told him that Moko san was giving her a ride to LME. Kyoko hated lying to him but she just couldn't face him.

I know it was just another (shudders) "Thank You Kiss" but I can't help feeling like... like he's still in control. I made this bet so that I could influence him with my acting and so far he is the one influencing me.

Kyoko shook her head. This was not the time to think of such things, she needs to get ready for work quickly today so she can walk to LME on time. She decided she couldn't take her bike because Ren will notice it on the bike rack and catch her in her lie.

As Kyoko began to pack her things she became lost in thought again.

Maybe I should just forfeit the bet. I'm obviously not a good enough actor yet if a little kiss from Ren affects me this much. Kyoko blushed lightly. Besides I can easily return whatever he buys me and sneak the money back to him somehow.

Kyoko put her shoes on and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Okami san, Taisho san!" Kyoko said as she reached for the door.

"Good morning Kyoko. Aren't you going to join us for breakfast?" Okami san said while wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm sorry but I have to walk to LME today and I can't be late. I promise to eat when I get there." Kyoko said as she exited the restaurant hurriedly.

A loud chop could be heard from the kitchen.

"Walk?" Taisho said.

* * *

Kyoko took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. _This is exactly what I needed_, Kyoko thought. As she looked around she realized that it's been a very long time since she was able to walk the streets of Tokyo. As she noticed all the cute shops, restaurants, and parks she hoped one day she could enjoy them all.

* * *

When Kyoko entered the building she saw two people she really didn't want to see. Tsuruga san and Yashiro san were talking to some workers at the front desk.

_ I wonder how I can get by without them noticing_, Kyoko thought._ Ah ha! The elevator!_

Suddenly Kyoko ran for the open elevator. She was able to hop in and press the "close doors" button before being noticed. Just as the doors were closing Yashiro san shifted his gaze and saw her. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Wait hold the eleva-" *** ding ***

Luckily the doors chose that time to close and Kyoko didn't hear the rest of what Yashiro san had to say.

* * *

Kyoko and Moko san sat together in the Loveme room sorting paperwork. They had worked all day and although it was tedious work, Moko san and Kyoko had a lot of fun together. That is, when Moko san wasn't asking embarassing questions.

"So I hear you made a bet with Tsuruga san?" Moko san said raising a brow. Kyoko nodded.

"What is that about?" Moko san continued, hoping she would get a straight answer instead of the usual nonsense.

"I bet Tsuruga san that I could influence him with my acting." Kyoko said quickly, while fumbling with her skirt. Moko san looked at her confused.

"How can you do that without being in a role with him?" Moko san paused. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kyoko thought for a moment. There is a role I'm not telling you about but it has nothing to do with this. Kyoko's thoughts wandered for a moment remembering some moments she's spent as Setsu.

"Kyoko! Mo! I'm still here you know. How are you going to influence him with your acting?" Moko san huffed frustrated.

Kyoko blushed furiously. "Well you see... I'm going to make him attracted to me so that he will ask me on a date. Once he does that I'll know I've influenced his feelings. Because obviously he feels nothing towards me now." Kyoko said feeling a faint stab in her chest.

Moko san rolled her eyes. How stupid could this girl get? Even a stranger can see that he feels something for her!

Kyoko was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a pair of familiar voices coming down the hallway.

* * *

"Don't you think Kyoko chan was acting weird today?" Yashiro san said after handing Tsuruga san a bottle of water.

"Kyoko is a very interesting girl if that's what you mean." Tsuruga san said chuckling.

"You know thats not what I mean. Didn't it bother you that instead of greeting us like she usually does, she ran away from you like a frightened deer?" Yashiro exclaimed. Tsuruga san mentally sighed. _Of course she was running away from __me__, _Tsuruga san thought_. And not the creepy manager who always stares at her and giggles maniacally._

"You're overreacting, Yashiro" Tsuruga san said, reaching to knock on the Loveme locker room door.

* * *

Kyoko scrambled to get the papers off her lap as she heard the voices come closer."Moko san, hide me!" Kyoko exclaimed, latching onto her best friends arm. Said best friend glared at her and got up to answer the door.

"Ah!" Kyoko exclaimed as she ran to an empty locker. Kyoko squeezed into the locker and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Hello Tsuruga san, Glasses. What can I do for you? Any Loveme requests?" Kotonami said distracted. _How on earth did she find a hiding place so fast?_

"Good evening, Kotonami san. I need to talk to Mogami san. Is she here?" Tsuruga san said calmly.

"Ah so you're the reason she's been acting so weird lately. Hold on." Kotonami said turning around. Tsuruga san and Yashiro san waited at the door politely but they could still see the rest of the room clearly.

Kyoko's heart began pounding as she heard Kotonami san opening each locker one by one, getting closer and closer to hers. No! Moko san you misunderstood! I said 'Hide Me' not 'Find Me'. Kyoko held her breath and closed her eyes.

Kyoko's locker door swung open and she tumbled to the floor. Kyoko could hear Yashiro san's gasp and Tsuruga san clear his throat uncomfortably.

"Yes?" Kyoko said feebly, staring up at Moko san pitifully.

Moko san cringed at Kyoko's puppy dog eyes. "Tsuruga san needs to talk to you. Please act professional. We are in LME for petes sake." Moko san said seriously.

Kyoko jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry Moko san!" As Kyoko reached for her friend she was stopped by an ice cold glare.

"Go." Moko san said menacingly

Kyoko began to walk shamefully towards Tsuruga san as if she were a scolded child. When Kyoko stood before him she began to feel nervous all over again. What if he's mad at me for canceling with him this morning? Kyoko looked up at Tsuruga san's face and froze. He was wearing that sparkly smile on his face.

"I have to work on a Loveme task for Yashiro. I'll see you later Kyoko." Kotonami san said abruptly.

"What But I-" Yashiro sputtered as Kotonami san dragged him out of the Loveme room and closed the door.

* * *

Silence. Utter silence is what remained after Kotonami san and Yashiro san left the Loveme room. Kyoko stood infront of Ren with her hands clasped in front of her and her head down. Tsuruga san stood with his arms crossed and stared towards the floor. As soon as Yashiro and Kotonami san's footsteps could no longer be heard Ren raised his head.

"You were trying so hard to avoid me that you actually hid in a locker?" Ren uttered frustratingly.

Kyoko flinched. "No, that's not what I meant to- I just-" Kyoko sputtered not knowing how to explain.

Tsuruga san reached out and touched Kyoko's shoulder.

"What? I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Just tell me, please."

Kyoko looked up shocked. He sounded so sincere and... sad. Kyoko couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something fast.

"I'm not mad at you Tsuruga san! I'm just kind of embarassed" Kyoko paused "I... I've never been kissed by someone I didn't hate before and... I didn't know how to react. Please don't take it the wrong way." Kyoko said blushing cutely.

Ren smirked but hid it before he made Kyoko panic again.

"Maybe I'm not capable of doing this bet" Kyoko said her voice wavering.

Suddenly the room got very cold. Tsuruga san dropped his hand from Kyoko's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm disappointed in you . I thought you were serious about this bet and now you're willing to give up without even trying?" Tsuruga san said in a cold voice.

Kyoko frowned. Wasn't this what he wanted? Now I won't be a bother to him anymore.

"Well I guess we'll have to go shopping then. What would you like to purchase first? Dresses or jewelry?" Tsuruga san said seriously.

"What?" Kyoko said.

"You're quitting so now I have to spoil you." Tsuruga san said.

Kyoko fell to her knees. "No you don't! I'm not quitting and you can keep your well-earned money to yourself. I will do my best until the very end, Tsuruga Ren." Kyoko said leaning forward and poking Ren in his chest.

Tsuruga san smiled happily and grabbed her outstretched hand. After squeezing her hand a little he delicately placed it back to her side. "Good. Now I have to go to a meeting with the president. I'll see you when we film for Dark Moon?"

Kyoko couldn't help but smile back. "Yes. Good bye Tsuruga san."

* * *

After Tsuruga san left, Kyoko received a text.

_ Hey Kyoko,_

_Sorry for ratting you out to Tsuruga. Would you like to sleep over at my place after work?_

_ -Moko_

Kyoko danced around happily. Today was turning out better than she thought. I get to act with Tsuruga san and sleep over at Moko san's house? I'm so happy!

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading this! I finally made an official story line for this series so I know what is going to happen and when. According to the timeline we are in day 3, so as of now we have 4 days left in this bet. Who will win?


End file.
